In current distributed systems, effortless connectivity and seamless logon are expected. This ease of use, however, can pose problems related to security. For example, if malicious code, such as a virus, has entered one system on the distributed system, it is trivial for that code to propagate, utilizing the authentication credentials of the user, to other systems on the distributed system. This is due, in part, to users being granted remote administrative privileges when logging on to a system on the distributed system. In this situation, the malicious code can propagate and act as an administrator on any remote system on which the user has administrative privileges. This can lead to the malicious code gaining complete access to the remote system.